The fifth marauder
by Emm123e
Summary: There is a new marauder, her name is Emily Patterson. Join Emily and the marauders in there school life, as they fight with Snape, explore the castle and create friendship. What difference could 1 person make?
1. Letters

**This is the first book I've ever written so I welcome constructive criticism, unfortunately this is just some background information you might need to know. :-)  
Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter, or the marauder era, my writing can hardly be considered canon and if you are wishing for professional standards of writing I suggest you go and buy a book. (Harry Potter, hopefully)**

**... **

Emily Patterson was a muggle born, but when she got her letter she wasn't entirely clueless, this was simply because she had an older brother (John) who had graduated for Hogwarts a year before she started. (Emily was secretly grateful for this as one of the excitements of boarding school is that you get to have a break from your family, she didn't think it would be the same if her family was there.

"Mum, this is the day the letters are coming from Hogwarts," she exclaimed excitedly.  
"Yes, and you better get in, you probably know enough magic by now to see you pass your owls,"said dad, with a twinkle in his eye.  
"No,I just had a look though John's old first year textbook and all the spells seemed pretty easy so I tried them out," Emily said.  
"I noticed, you had the reversal of accidental magic squad over when you transfigured our table into a pig," Dad said.

"They couldn't for the life of them figure out what had caused you anger or fear that could be solved by turning a table into a pig," Mum added, chuckling.

"So I may have tried out a FEW spells that doesn't mean I'm super smart or anything, if a teacher asked me to write a foot long essay on the spell "wingardium leviosa" I wouldn't be able to, but I can do this," snatching John's wand of the table before he could react, she calmly addressed her toast,  
"Wingardium leviosa"  
And the toast began to float up and into her mouth  
"It's a good job the ministry recognise me as a magical user in this house or there would be a letter warning you about expulsion from Hogwarts before you even started" John took his wand back.  
Emily shrugged "it would be nice to set a record"

"The mails here" Emily jumped up out of her seat and ran to the front door.  
"YES, my Hogwarts letter"  
She re entered the room, completely forgetting all the other mail, which John went to fetch.  
"Mum",she said after devouring her letter,"I've got the list of things I need from diagonal ally, can you take me"  
"I can if you want" John offered," I've got business at gringotts to sort out."  
"Why"  
"I'm buying zonkos remember, Merlin, I hope your magic is better then your memory, how you can forget that your brother will own a joke shop that's near your school is beyond me. If it was me I would have been thinking of all the pranks I could pull of with all those supplies"  
Emily's eyes glinted in the way that her family had come to know and be wary of.  
John continued "the only problem is you are not allowed to got into hogsmead until third year"  
"You can always owl me them" Emily shrugged.  
"Yeah I will, but you have to tell me what your up to, if there's one thing I'll miss about Hogwarts it's the pranks, people don't seem to find it as funny when you dye there hair pink on the way into the ministry"  
Emily snickered "well, it didn't help that it was the head of the DMLE and he was late to an appointment with the minister."  
"I didn't know" John said pretending to look innocent.

When Emily fell asleep that night she plotted, even as she dreamed, of how to disturb the peace in Hogwarts with pranks, and the joys of being able to use magic to help.

...

Remus lupin was say around the table eating his breakfast. The silence was welcome to him, he didn't want his mother commenting on the fact that NORMAL children would be receiving there Hogwarts letters. He didn't want to think about it, he had long ago resigned himself to being homeschooled, and not having any friends because they couldn't find out what he was.  
But here it was, the letter on the table proudly declaring that he, Remus John lupin, would be attending Hogwarts.  
"You got accepted?" His mother asked in wonder, "I wonder if they know what you are"  
"They do"said Remus, it was finally started to sink in,HE WAS GOING TO HOGWARTS "the headmaster included a note at the end" he handed it to her.

_**Dear Remus lupin**_

_**We are fully informed about your illness, but have managed to come up with a solution. A whomping willow has been planted on the grounds, every full moon your will touch the trees trunk, which will deactivate the tree, and go into the tunnel at its roots. This passage will lead you to an abandoned house with a lock on the door. You can transform there and madam pomfrey will collect you I'm the morning to heal so you are ready for classes. We only wait on your approval and we will understand if you do not wish to attend.**_

_**Yours sincerely  
Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin (first class), Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.  
**_  
Having this note read aloud finally got though to Remus he was going to Hogwarts, and they didn't care he was a werewolf. Remus had given up even dreaming about Hogwarts by now so this WAS beyond his wildest dreams.  
Remus had dreamed about going to Hogwarts but that all stopped when he was 5.

_*Flash back*_

The five year old Remus lupin had just had the best birthday party ever, his father had hired a magical bouncy castle and Remus had spent hours in it. It floated up in the air, not to high but high enough to have a magnificent slide to the floor, it had several expansion charms cast on it so it seemed endless to the little boy.

"The only bad bit" Remus thought, " is that I didn't get to explore it all."  
It was true, remus' father had an argument with fenir greyback, so when he noticed it getting dark he had taken Remus inside, unfortunately it was a full moon on Remus' birthday, and Remus' father didn't expect werewolf to honour the occasion and not attack them. Remus' father hated werewolves.

He didn't explain this to Remus, however, so the boy had no worries when he snuck outside to play. He climbed on to the bouncy castle, liking the adrenaline that was pumping though him, caused by the fact he had no adult watching.

" this is even more fun than before," thought Remus happily as he made his way up to the slide.  
Unfortunately as he slid down the slide, something was blocking his path at the end. Curious, he looked closer, it seemed to be some sort of it growled all his instincts told him to run. So he tried but when your on a slide the only was is down, Remus made his slow (because he was trying to clamber back up) and painful ( because of the rubber burns being cause by him clinging on to the slide) decent down. By this point he was screaming his head off, and that was the only thing that saved him. Both his parents were woken up and raced downstairs. They opened the door just in time to see Remus being bitten. They fired curses at the werewolf until it backed off and carried Remus inside, his mother distraught, and his father in denial.

Remus woke up in 's, just in time to hear a hushed conversation between a nurse and his parents.  
"It really is the best thing" assured the nurse," he will never be able to lead a normal life from now on"  
Remus wondered what she meant.  
"He won't be able to have friends, it would put them all in too much danger."  
Remus frowned at this, why wouldn't he be able to have friends?  
"He won't even be able to attend Hogwarts, it's a boarding school someone is bound to notice if he's transforming very month, not only that think of the danger to the other students if there was a wolf run numbing around the school!"  
The penny finally dropped for Remus, but he didn't like it. His father had always told him that werewolves were evil creatures with no soul, he still had a soul didn't he?  
"NO!" Came his mothers anguished cry, " WE BATTLED WITH THE WEREWOLF TO GET HIM, YOU CANT JUST KILL HIM NOW."  
This angered and confused Remus even more, why would people want to kill him, he was still himself, still REMUS!'He was just about to speak up when his fathers reply shocked him to his core:  
"Fine," his farther said in a hollow, emotionless voice, "kill him, just don't let anyone know my son was one of those... creatures."  
He spat the last words out, with such loathing in his eyes it scared Remus.  
"We are not killing him like an animal"  
"That's what IT is, that THING in there is not a son of mine anymore"  
With that final statement he departed and Remus never saw him again.

After that Remus didn't dream about Hogwarts, or magic. He only wondered what he had done to deserve his curse.

...

James potter was still in bed, he hated mornings. When a consistent irritating tapping noise woke him from his blissful dreams about playing quidditch with puddlemore United James was not very happy. He had just risen, ready to murder the thing that had woken him, when he saw the white owl tapping on his window. More intrigued than murderous now, James let the owl inside.

The owl was carrying his Hogwarts letter, James groaned, he knew he would get into Hogwarts so the only thing he wondered about was why they couldn't deliver the letters later in the day. Opening the letter as he made his way downstairs, his eyes skimmed over it.  
"Brilliant,"James thought, looking at the list of equipment "I finally get my wand"

James handed his mother the letter,  
"Hogwarts letters got delivered today" James ruffled his hair, trying to wake up.  
"Well how could you forget, most children have actively count down the days to see if they get in" said, while reading the letter a lot more thoroughly than James did. She spotted some information that James had missed and she was sure he wouldn't like. So, with a mischievous look she said:  
"James, I have some terrible news."  
"What" James attempted to say while yawning, making an almost undistinguishable noise.  
"You're not allowed to bring your own broom until next year"  
Playing along with the dramatic, teasing tone to his mother voice, James dropped down to his knees,raised his head towards the ceiling and absolutely yelled,  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO"

When James fell asleep that night, he didn't dream about riding (which had an almost constant reappearance in his dreams normally) he dreamt about Hogwarts because he had remembered that some of the snobby pureblood children he had met at parties would also be there. How unfortunate these children would be that James potter had ever stepped foot on the train, he was going to be busy.

...

**_A/N: Italics will be Kreature insulting Sirius under his breath like he does._**

...

Sirius black had been locked in the attic again, how he hated his family. They had been mouthing off muggle borns again, somehow the subject of the conversation had been brought to Hogwarts, they were expressing their disappointment that the supposed "cleansing of the school" had only managed to kill 1 muggle born, while petrifying only 3 others.  
This had occurred about 6 years ago but it still made his blood boil to think about it, 1 CHILD had been killed, and she was ONLY 11, and all his family could do was wish that more has been slaughtered.  
So, of course, Sirius had expressed his views. Forcefully.

2 weeks, he was sentenced to, 2 weeks in the attic. It wasn't so bad this time, Sirius thought, last time had ordered Kreature to not give him food or water. That was hell. Although Kreature was not specifically banned against getting Sirius food, Kreature hated Sirius so he would often try to make it as difficult as possible to get Sirius real food. Kreature was in one of those moods today.

"Kreature, get me some pie" this had to be a direct order or the house elf would simply answer him no. He had also learned to specify the type of food he wanted, just saying 'food' left way too many options for the house elf to work with and he came back with disgusting stuff. His excuse last time had been "but it is perfectly fine food, master Sirius _~blood traitor~_ the maggots and flies think its food.  
Kreature returned with a pop "here is your pie, master Sirius."  
Sirius looked suspiciously at him, that had been to easy, he hadn't even insulted Sirius. All was revealed when Sirius cut the pie up and revealed that it was, in fact, a mud pie.  
"Kreature, get me what my family had for dinner, no alterations." Sirius tried as his next attempt, he figured he couldn't go wrong with this one, his family were have sure to have had real food and now Kreature couldn't do anything to it.  
Kreature returned with a wooden food bin containing the leftover form the last meal. He looked incredibly pleased with himself.  
" Here is what you're Nobel family had for dinner, I remembered, no alterations."  
Sighing, Sirius sent Kreature away, realising that Kreature could do this all day and it wouldn't get Sirius anything but rotten food and mud pies. He would just have to go to bed hungry today.  
Lying down on the attic floor Sirius realised something, the Hogwarts letters came tomorrow and there were no windows in the attic, not knowing whether he'd been accepted or not would drive him mad, knowing that he would eventually go to Hogwarts was what had kept him in this house in the first place.  
With that depressing thought, Sirius had an idea. He emptied the rotten food out of the wooden bin, lay the bin on its side and jumped on it, the word that made it was thin, so it snapped in half easily enough. With this done Sirius began to break the wood into smaller pieces and arranged them so they looked like a unlit fire. Sirius knew enough about fire to know that, unless you had the a powerful spell , this wood would not light easily. Considering that Sirius didn't know the spell at all, far less have a wand to preform it with he knew he would have to make it easier per to light. Inspiration struck again and Sirius ripped of a bit of his shirt, scrunched it up into a ball and placed it in the middle of the wood.  
Then sitting cross legged next to the woods Sirius focused all his magical energy into heating up his shirt. If he had been asked to repeat this feat Sirius could it of it was only desperate determination and being chronically hungry that have Sirius the edge. It had taken him 2 hours but the fire was lit, the wood slowly beginning to catch fire after the shirt.  
Had Sirius been in a normal household then his plan wouldn't have worked( then again, if he had been in a normal household he wouldn't be locked in the attic) because he was in a pureblood household there was floo powder on evey door, rather like the way some muggle religions had people putting bowls of water up next to a door.  
Sirius grabbed a handful of floo powder, approached the fire and spoke very clearly  
"Number 12 grimmauld place, kitchen."

Sirius appeared in the kitchen, and immediately began to raid it. Once he had eaten it was about 5:30am, as it had taken him all night to get there, and it had taken him at least 30 minutes to eat. Sirius then grabbed a lot of food and some floo powder and flooed back to the attic, he still had 2 weeks to survive. He repeatedly did this until he had enough food, then he waited downstairs for his Hogwarts letter to arrive. Fortunately for Sirius it arrived at 7:30am, before anyone else was awake. Sirius then read the letter barley keeping his eyelids up, and flooed back to the attic.

As Sirius went to sleep at 8:00am on a dirty attic floor next to a dying fire, clutching his Hogwarts letter for dear life all he dreamed about was finally escaping his family.

...

Peter Pettigrew was also sleeping when his letter arrived, it wasn't that he was arrogant enough to forget that the letters came today, he was just sure he wouldn't be accepted. Peter thought he was a squib, and he wasn't far of as his magic wasn't very powerful, but his name was in the book deep in the ministry that records all the births of magical children.  
The owl delivering his letter was tapping on his window for about 10 minutes when it gave up trying to wake him and posted it though the letter box instead. It was because of this that Peter didn't notice the letter until his mother collected the post.  
let out a short scream,  
"Peter, you're going to Hogwarts"  
"I can't be, I'm not magical. I haven't shown any signs of magic at all"  
silently handed him the letter. Peter's heart soared when he saw it, he was going to Hogwarts, he was escaping his horrible muggle school where he got terribly bullied.

When Peter fell asleep, all he dreamed about was finally having friends.

...

**A/N : sorry for Peter's letter bit being short, I just couldn't relate to the person who caused harry to be an orphan. I also know purebloods probably don't have flu powder on there doors. They might, plot convenience?  
I know it takes me forever to upload but I like my chapters long, they might not stay as long as this though because here I had to write 5 different stories. Please review to let me know your reading, just post a :-) or rate it out of 10.**

**Emm123e  
...**...


	2. The train

**A/N: second chapter... Sorry it took so long, I had a bit of a writers block and couldn't think of anything, I'm not going to write about diagonal ally because I want the first time they meet to be on the train, and as this story is about the marauders friendship there isn't much point in doing another chapter with all the characters separate.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, If I did own Harry Potter I would be a multimillionaire and not sitting here and hoping that no one sues me for writing this, as I haven't got any money.**

Sirius was sat in the end compartment, reading the daily prophet, when a boy with messy black hair and glasses burst in.

'Hi',the boy said breathlessly,'I'm James Potter.'

'Sirius black', he replied,

'If anyone asks say I've been here the whole time', James said, throwing himself down on the seat opposite Sirius.

Sirius was about to ask what he meant when it became clear;

'JAMES POTTER', a loud female voice sounded from in the hallway, ' I AM GOING TO KILL YOU'

A minute later a girl with bright blue hair and a rather red face had appeared at the door,

'CHANGE IT BACK' She yelled, indicating to hair, 'CHANGE IT BACK RIGHT NOW'

'Change what back?', James asked in an innocent voice.

'MY HAIR' She screamed.

'Your hair?', James repeated,'oh, you decided to dye it blue'

'I didn't _decide_ anything,' she snarled, leaning into the compartment, 'you ran past and somehow managed to dye my whole compartments hair different colours.'

Just then 2 more girls appeared behind her, each sporting luminous green and yellow hair,

'How could I have done that, I've been in here since the train set off', James protested.

'Have you', said the yellow haired girl, 'can you prove it, because I think the new caretaker Argus Filch would be delighted to give out his first detention of the year'

James glanced at Sirius, wondering if he was going to cover for him. Sirius, who had been watching the argument like a tennis match so far, got the hint and decided to intervene,

'Yes he has', Sirius said, and all 3 girls looked at him in surprise, as if only just noticing he was there, 'we were just talking about the new law that would make muggle hunting leagal', Sirius indicated to the front page of his newspaper.

The blue haired girl looked furious, now she couldn't even prove it had been James, 'That law should be passed' she declared, and with one last glare at James, she flounced out if the compartment.

'Thanks mate' James breathed a sigh of relief.

'What did you _do_,'asked Sirius,

James grinned suddenly, 'It was a curse in a book that I got, you know '_Curses and Counter-curses by Professor Vindictus Viridian_

Sirius nodded, he was going to buy that book but his parent wouldn't let him.

James took this as a sign to continue,'Well, it says to fire the curse '_Capillus versicoloris_' at the ground, and 7 beams of light (Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Purple and Pink) will bounce off in different directions, hitting the nearest person and dying there hair. The actual spell literally means 'hair of many colours', James said this very fast without taking a breath.

Sirius chuckled 'Why though, how could you have made enemies already, isn't this only your first year'

'Yeah it is my first year,' James said, 'but I know them from pureblood parties I was forced to go to, I hate them, really stuck-up and believe in that 'Pureblood superiority' crap.

Sirius heart sank a bit, he was glad his new friend wasn't as bigoted as his own family, but if James hated those type of people he would hate Sirius as well. Even in school his family was finding a way to ruin his life.

Even so he kept a cheery demeanour, 'So all seven people that you hate just happened to be sitting in the same compartment'

'No, not really', James said, looking a bit guilty now, ' I only recognised six of them, I didn't know the seventh' He shrugged 'Acceptable causalities, considering.'

'True, by the way, where's your trunk?' Sirius asked, it had taken him ages to even get _his_ trunk to the compartment, and now it rested next to him, as he was to small to get it on the luggage racks above.

James smiled again, and pulled a miniature trunk out of the pocket in his robes, 'I asked my mum to shrink it', He explained, 'The time spent learning the '_engorgio_' charm was worth it, I had to do this or I wouldn't have been able to pull of my prank.' With these words he threw the miniature trunk onto the racks above, pointed his want at the trunk and muttered '_engorgio_'.

'Any chance you can do the shrinking one' Sirius said, indicating to his trunk.

'Sorry, no, took me about a week to do that one, no one was teaching me so I just had to guess with the wand movements,'James laughed.

The compartment doors opened for the third time, and a girl with flaming red hair stormed in, sat down and looked out of the window, her face pressed to the pane, seemingly oblivious to the fact that the compartment was already occupied.

James and Sirius exchanged a look, wondering if someone had put a disillusionment charm on them.

Hi, I'm James'

'Lily,' she said thickly, then turned back to the window.

The doors of the compartment were swung open again and a boy with black greasy hair and a large crooked nose burst in and sat down opposite Lily.

'I don't want to talk to you,' she said in a constricted voice.

'Why not?'

'Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore.'

'So what?'

She threw him a look of deep dislike.

'So she's my sister!'

'She's only a-'

Sirius was sure he was going to say 'muggle', but Lily didn't notice, she seemed to have buried her head into her robes, and was trying to wipe her eyes.

'But we're going!' The greasy haired boy said, and the exhilaration was clear in his voice. 'This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!'

Lily nodded, mopping her eyes, and half smiled.

'You'd better be in Slytherin,' said the boy, seemingly encouraged by the fact that Lily had smiled.

'Slytherin?' Said James, speaking up at last.

'Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you? James asked Sirius who had been watching the conversation with interest.

Sirius' heart sank a little more, and this time he could not bring himself to smile, 'My whole family have been in Slytherin,' he admitted, waiting for the disapproving glare from James to come.

But to his surprise James said, 'Blimey, and I thought you seemed all right'. Sirius could clearly hear the teasing tone in his voice that suggested he was joking.

Sirius grinned, 'Maybe I'll break the tradition._' I hope so_, Sirius thought, 'Where are you heading if you've got the choice?'

James mimed lifting a invisible sword, '_"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!" _Like my dad.'

The greasy haired boy made a small disparaging noise. James turned on him.

'Got a problem with that?'

'No,' the boy protested, though his sneer said otherwise, 'If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-'

Sirius looked him up and down and interjected 'Where are you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?'

James burst out laughing and Sirius smiled inwardly at his laughter, though he wasn't sure why. Lily straightened up, her face the same shade as here hair and glared at Sirius and James.

'Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment.' Lily said, in a lofty voice.

'Oooooo ...' James and Sirius said in unison, imitating her voice.

As they left James tried to trip Severus on there way out.

He called out 'See ya, Snivellus!' and slammed the compartment door shut.

'Snivellus?' Sirius asked, with raised eyebrows,

'Its his name isn't it' James shrugged.

'I think it's "Severus"'

'Oh, well now he's "Snivellus"'

'Fair enough' agreed Sirius.

...…

5 minutes later, there was a knock on the compartment door.

'How many times!' exclaimed Sirius, 'that's the 4th time in 20 minutes.'

'Yeah, but one time it was me, and that turned out awesome,' said James, laughing at Sirius' reaction.

The compartment door slid open once more, and a girl with bright purple hair stood at the door way, her trunk trailing beside her. Sirius recognised the luminous quality of her hair, and glanced at James. To his surprise, James wasn't staring at this girl with hate, or the look that said Try-To-Prove-That-Was-Me, he was looking apprehensive and slightly guilty.

'Hi,' she said tentatively, ' can I sit here, I just got kicked out of my old compartment'

'Sure,' said James, slightly more relaxed, due to the fact she hadn't started yelling at him yet.

'Thanks,' she sat down on the seat opposite Sirius and next to James,' I'm Emily Patterson'

'Sirius black'

'James potter'

'Sirius?' Emily asked, eyebrows raised.

'My parents hate me, why else would they have called me this!' said Sirius, his arm raised in mock celebration.' Emily smiled.

'So, what did you get kicked out of your compartment for?' James said, leaning back into his seat.

'I'm not sure,' Emily frowned slightly, 'What's a "Mudblood?"'

'It means muggle born, but it's like a swear word' James explained, 'Why?'

'Thats what they called me before kicking me out,' Emily said shrugging, ' Oh well, I didn't like them anyway, they kept going on about hair styles and makeup and hair potions. They're never going to forgive you by the way, James, you messed up they're hair, the biggest crime on earth.' She rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'Girls'.

'You know it was me?'James said in surprise.

'And your not currently trying to hex him into the next century?' Added Sirius.

'No need,' said Emily, 'It wouldn't work anyway, looks like you bought the same book as me, so you'd know all of the counter curses, "_Capillus versicoloris_?"

'Yep,' said James, grinning slightly now, 'It was the only curse that I could do that would hit multiple targets.'

'If you read the same book as James, then why don't you know the counter curse?'

'I do, but I dint want to do it in front of the other girls, they would have just copied me, and it was funny seeing the outraged looks.' She took out her wand and pointed it at her head, '_Capillus normalis_,' Emily's hair turned brown.

The compartment door slid open, and Sirius jumped up from his seat,

'WHO THE HELL IS IT NOW' he said exasperated.

A trolly, and an old women, looking slightly alarmed by Sirius, came in to view,

'Anything from the trolly, dears'

Looking slightly embarrassed now, Sirius pulled out a bag full of galleons, and ordered half the trolly. James and Emily stared at him.

'What,' he said noticing them,'I'm hungry'

'Well, seeing as we are the last compartment we may as well buy the rest' James grinned.

'Good, I've never tried magical sweets before, John won't bring any home,'

'John?' Asked Sirius,

'My brother, left Hogwarts last year'

James and Emily bought the rest of the trolly between them, and all 3 sat munching happily for a few minutes, but then Sirius said;

'What house do you want to be in, then, I want to be in Gryffindor, but it's probably more likely I'm in Slytherin, with my heritage.

'Slytherin? But you don't _look_ evil and malicious, and you don't hate me do you,'

'Yeah, but everyone of my family would,' said Sirius, glumly, 'So, where are you heading'

'I think maybe ravenclaw, you know, "_wit beyond measure I'm a mans greatest treasure_", my brother went there, but I'm not sure if I care enough about exams and stuff to fit in, Slytherin are just evil, and hufflepuff... Who really wants to be in a house that takes all the leftovers who weren't brave, smart or cunning enough! Gryffindor sounds good, brave to the point of stupidity and reckless sounds like me!'

'I'm going to Gryffindor,' James again mimed lifting an invisible sword and Sirius rolled his eyes, '_Where dwell the brave at heart'_

'Yeah, yeah, let's just hope we all do manage to get into Gryffindor, I wonder how they sort us?'

The rest of the train journey passed without event, and soon they we're arriving at Hogwarts.

...

**A/N: I was going to introduce Remus and Peter in to this but i couldn't really plan it, I promise they will come in early next chapter, when they sale up to Hogwarts and attend the sorting. Please fav and comment so I know your reading, and if you see my OC becoming to unbearably Sue-ish then tell me what to change, also, if any of the marauders are to OOC then just tell me and I will change. Sorry it's been so long since I last updated I've been reading marauder fanfic to improve mine, and I've re-read Harry Potter ( up to OOP so far) so I don't miss anything about the marauders in there.****  
**

**p.s. Please please please review, it only takes about 5 seconds to type a :-) or even a :-( 8 people have read this chapter but none of them has reviewed. I enjoy reading reviews, although I've never had a positive one on this story because of technical difficulties on the first chapter.**

**Emm123e.**


End file.
